Temporada de tormentas
by LoboDemoniaco
Summary: Como fue que una misión de recuperar y captura termino en unir a dos personas tan diferentes asta tal punto que darían sus propias vidas para proteger la del otro. Este Fanfic es de Darius y Lux posibles demás parejas de LoL.
1. Chapter 1 El inicio de una aventura

Bueno mucho gusto,para empezar este es mi primer fanfic tal vez no será muy bueno pero cualquier crítica y/o consejo será bien recibido bueno tratare de subir cada capítulo cada un dos cemanas.

Este fanfic está basado en una de mis parejas favoritas y tal vez no muy populares entre los que jugué el videojuego de league of legends Darius y Lux,alias la Mano de Noxus y La Dama Luminosa.

Diálogos

 _Pensamientos_

Bueno comencemos.

 _ **Capítulo 1: El inicio de una aventura**_

En la ubicación en un bosques por enmedio de los montes apuntados cerca de la medía noche se podía decir por la posición de la luna llena todo parecía normal y muy pacífico hasta que un árbol aparentemente arrancado de raíz es lanzado hacia una imponente sombra solo para ser partido a la mitad por esta, mientras otra lo ataca desde atrás con un mazo gigante (yo:perdón pero no se como describirlo) solo para ser repelido y ser tomado y lanzado hacia el primer contrincante con tal fuerza que hasta los lanzó un par de metros contra un árbol haciendo que se rompa incluso para revelar que era Darius un poco agotado peleando contra Mundo (en su forma Ejecutivo) y el temido Mordekaiser.

Darius:valla y yo que pensaba que al menos me darían una buena pelea ustedes parde pesos muertos. _Por favor dime que tan siquiera pudiste salir de aquí._

Mordekaiser: Todavía no cantes victoria maldito noxiano cuando acabé contigo aplastaré tu cráneo lentamente hasta que explote y usare tu hacha para partir en dos a ella.

Mundo:mundo dice no antes que mundo transforme al noxiano de uno en dos

Mientras tanto una sombra se escabulle detrás de Darius escalando un árbol lo más silencioso posible hasta que esta a una altura de 6 metros pero por error hace crujir una rama del árbol antes de atacarlo por arriba.

Darius nota aún en un momento como éste ése pequeño ruido utilizando el reflejo de su hacha ve que hay detrás de el sin perder de vista a sus otros dos contrincantes solo para confirmar lo que creía para último decirse unas palabras antes de girar su hacha hacia tras para ver si podía partir al bastardo a la mitad y prepararse para el feo color azul y al bote de basura viviente.

Darius: demonios y hace tan sólo unos días pensaba que una situación no podría empeorar.

Hace 4 días

Darius la mano de noxus considerado por muchos o millones como el más cruel y sanguinario guerrero,hábil en el combate y diestro con su arma la que el mismo forjó y el hermano mayor de Draven el glorioso ejecutor,general y uno de los soldados mas leales a Noxus.

Se encontraba en su sala principal bien amueblada y decorada con unas pieles de animales y una chimenea en su castillo aún que eran las 6 a.m. casi como siempre porque desde hace tiempo más o menos desde el momento que se quedó huérfano junto con su hermano el guerrero noxiano se dormía tarde y despertaba alrededor de la a.m. antes lo hacía para estar atento y proteger a su hermano pero ahora ya siendo un guerrero condecorado no encontraba la paz para descansar ni en su propia cama (la razón la explicare en otro capítulo) pero cada vez que le pasaba se iba allí a revisando unos informes de sus misiones o en el campo de entrenamiento combatiendo contra un Bazza que capturaban para entrenar a las nuevas tropas claro que con medidas de seguridad,pero el las quitaba para marlas a placer.

Pero ahora por una extraña razón solo quería relajarse con una bebida refrescante no alcohólica digamos que solo bebía una o dos en los festejos de Noxus o en alguna que otra fiesta que hacía su hermano, observando el fuego de la chimenea y mas que ya estaban a la vuelta de la esquina las temporadas de lluvia pero su gusto no duró tanto escucho como algo tocaba su ventanal que daba a su terraza de lejos pudo notar que era.

Darius: sabía que era un momento demasiado bueno -se puso de pie y caminó para abrir un poco la puerta de cristal- sabía que tenías que ser tu maldito viejo- viendo que era un cuervo con un mensaje en la pata trató de quitarse no atentes de que este mismo le picoteara la mano- auch bastardo no me importa que escuches con esas ratas aladas después nos are gramos.

Nota:Darius ven de inmediato al salón del consejo trae tu armadura y tu hacha.

Firma Swain.

No sabía que era lo que quería Swain pero en menos de 10 minutos estaba en camino al edificio del consejo, cuando llegó se encontró con Swain a las puertas de la habitación donde entran todos los comandantes,generales,estrategas y altos puestos de Noxus se reúnen, la última vez que se todos se reunieron hay fue para hacer el tratado de paz con la liga y todos los reinos aunque ahora ya muy pocas veces lo utilizan para atender cosas muy importantes.

Swain: te están esperando

Darius: ¿quienes?

Swain: uno invocador de la Liga y dos guerreros uno de Piltover y la otra de Demacia creo que vienen por un asunto más importante que una riña política.

Darius: _A casó dijo una espero no sea esa maldita presumida de Fiora o esa Quinn con su maldita ave valor la última ves casi me corto la cabeza solo por un poco de paz ._

Swain: buena suerte

Darius: oye espera contestame dos cosas 1ro porque tu me llamaste y no ellos mismos y 2do solo voy a ir yo y eso dos.

Swain: bueno porque la última vez tardaste 3 horas cuando llamaron y tal vez a mi no me van a decir nada más.

Mientras que Swain se retiraba por el pasillo Darius toma el picaporte para abrir la puerta y al entrar se encuentra con las tres personas que dijo Swain, el los reconoce fácilmente a los dos hombres uno es el invocador con su característica túnica pero le nota algo extraño pasando de eso fue a ver al rubio ojiazul de Ezreal y solo digamos que el tampoco estaba feliz de verlo a lo que Darius pasa de su mirada de "te quiero matar" solo digamos que en un combate de la liga anterior cuando Ezreal iba a darle con descarga de tiros certeros el lo esquivó y lo derrotó con un corte de su hacha y solo digamos que aunque no mueras en un combate de la liga Darius si que lo humilló y para colmo se rió de el,igual que ahora ignorándolo para ver a la chica de demacia una rubia se veía algo joven y muy frágil,además que es una hechicera pero le dio un aire de familiaridad pero dejo de verla y pensar en eso para concentrarse en algo mas por alguna razón la combinación del equipo le llamó la atención un explorador,una hechicera y el un guerrero experto.

(?): es un placer tenerlo con nosotros señor Darius creo que ya conoce a Ezreal y permítame presentarle a la señorita Lux.

Darius: si acaso tuvieron que sacar al niño de su cuna para despertarlo o tuviste una pesadilla y la mojaste.

Ezreal: y miren viniste solo no vino tu hermanito para tomarte de la mano cavernícola sin cerebro

Lux: ya basta Ezreal y usted señor Darius no vinimos todos aquí para iniciar una pelea -tratando de separarlos poniéndose en medio de los dos ya que ellos se acercaban uno al otro mientras discutían poniendo sus manos bien colocadas en sus armas.

(?): ya de tengan se los dos - haciendo una esfera de energía mágica y estrellándola en el suelo haciendo que todos se detengan cada uno se va a un lugar Darius se recarga en una pared cerca de la puerta, Ezreal se sienta en una silla y Lux se pone en medio de ellos dos- veo que si se conocen bien bueno permítanme presentarme ustedes pueden llamarme Hunter y los e llamado aquí para darles una misión,hace tan sólo unos días alguien invadió el taller de Heimerdinger mientras el no se encontraba y robo unos planos de su bóveda pero no sabemos quienes fueron o que se robaron porque incendiaron y explotaron todo el lugar unos creyeron que fue un experimento que dejó encendido y tal vez se sobre calentó y explotó pero aun así fuera la bóveda no hubiera sido destruida -mostrando una foto a cada uno de la bóveda abierta y solo con lo que antes eran papeles todos calcinados- y por último en Piltover como sabrás Ezreal un laboratorio de mecánica fue saqueado y usaron el mismo método solo que con potencia de fuego un poco mas potente para no dejar rastro, por suerte no hubo muertos ni heridos de gravedad así que la liga se puso en orden para buscar al responsable dado que esto podría ser una amenaza muy grande incluso para la liga - los tres lo ven con cara un poco de preocupación y de intriga sobre todo de intriga - es hay donde ustedes entran para que esto no extienda el miedo o la tensión entre las naciones y pueblos ami me encomendaron elegir a un grupo pequeño de 3 o mas personas para que encuentren o destruyan los objetos robados y traigan a los responsables.

Darius: en resumen me trajeron aquí para ser la niñera de este par mientras buscan al que está hacien esto y luego traer la chatarra y planos junto al cadáver del tipo que seguro se resistirá.

Ezreal: si tanto llega tu cobardía noxiano no vengas

Lux: otra vez ya basta ustedes se tendrán que comportar de acuerdo

Darius: _balla al chico le gustan con carácter_ \- ya veo quien lleva las riendas en tu relación.

Lux: y para empezar deje de insinuar que somos pareja solo somos amigos- mientras ella volteaba a verlo a los ojos para enfrentarlo tubo que levantar bien alto la cabeza ya que le ganaba por lo menos por 30 cm no se dio cuenta que Ezreal ponía una cara de tristeza combinada con dolor y se volteaba a su lugar original.

Darius: _valla y yo que pensaba que pensaba que el único que no podía ver que alguien lo amaba era Garen -_ pero solo lo pensó ese corto lapso de tiempo para luego enfrentarse contra esa mirada de la chica por extraño que suene algo en ella le dio curiosidad era esa mirada tan azul como el cielo despegando o ese sutil olor a lavanda era eso o que ninguno de los dos quitó la mirada del otro hasta que.

Hunter: bueno ya basta la última ubicación que creemos que se podría encontrar fue por un bosque entre los montes apuntados lo sabemos gracias a unos soldados de Piltover que vieron a alguien llevando el equipo robado.

Lux: espere como es que sabían que era el equipo robado y mas importante porque no lo detuvieron.

Hunter: a eso voy -saca una grabadora de bajo de su manga pequeña y compacta- esto fue exactamente una 5 horas después del robo.

Grabación: bitácora del comandante Damian de la brigada 14 mi escuadrón estaba en camino a Piltover por la noticia de la explotación cuando hace unos 5 minutos vimos a un sujeto encapuchado llevando una carreta con bario equipo uno de mis hombres me informó que cuando las sábanas se que cubren la careta se despejo por el viento vio equipo parecido al fabricado en Piltover vamos a revisar al viajero para estar seguros-sonido algo distante- disculpe viajero necesitamos revisar su cargamento seri… - sonido a lo lejos varios soldados- por dios,qué demonios, mató al comandante, abran fuego- sonido de disparo,choques de metal,gritos,como carne siendo aplastada- maldito monstruo- grito desgarrador y silencio- fin de la comunicación.

Hunter: y eso fue todo la grabación fue encontrada por otra brigada que fue a revisar el motivo de los disparos además de los cuerpos de los 17 soldados masacrados esa fue la última ubicación del equipo robado ustedes irán allá y lo buscarán,a casi se me olvida el último miembro los esperara allá salen a las 9 a.m. ósea en dos horas buena suerte.

Darius: genial esto no puede empeorar y quien va a ser el otro miembro.

Hunter: ya lo sabrán cuando estén allá por ahora prepárense Lux y Ezreal esperen a Darius en las afueras de Noxus por el camino hacia Zaun estará esperándolos su cuarto integrante- mientras el está hablando esta dibujando a su vez un círculo de tele transportación para sacarlos de ahí sin ser vistos y sin llamar la atención -bueno nos retiramos señor Ezreal y señorita Lux.

Darius: bueno los veré dentro de unas horas ahí se- no pudo terminar dado que Lux lo interrumpió.

Lux: espere ahí para no perder tanto tiempo yo iré con usted y lo esperare.

Darius: y se puede saber porque.

Lux: bueno en primera porque ya se donde está el punto de reunión y mientras más rápido hagamos esta misión más rápido usted y nosotros- apuntando a Ezreal y a ella- no nos volveremos a molestar.

Darius: está bien es eso o es que quieren tu rubiecita que te ponga más atención -lo dice mientras se acerca hacia ella.

Haciendo que Lux se sonroje 1 por la insinuación y 2 por lo cerca que estaba por lo menos medio metro mas y ya estaría en la misma situación de hace tan solo unos minutos excepto que por el hecho que Ezreal se puso en el camino de Darius antes de llegar a ella sin notar que la misma se estaba poniendo de un ligero color rojo.

Ezreal: Oye más te valdría cerrar tu gran boca y alegar te de ella.

Darius: está bien además tiene razón mientras mas rápido hagamos esto mas rápido podré descansar de ti,vamos niña no tengo todo el día y tu ve a esperarnos a fuera.

Ezreal: espera porque no mejor yo voy con el y Hunter se lleva a Lux.

Lux: no te preocupes tu sabes que me se cuidar sola y además tu debes preparar el lugar de reunión. -lo hacía mientras le tomaba la mano y después se separaba para ponerse una túnica de color café oscuro que la cubría y ataba su cabello en forma de cola de caballo y para ultimo cubrirse la cabeza con la capucha de la túnica.

Ezreal: está bien pero tenga cuidado- se retiraba caminando hacia Hunter pero antes de desaparecer le dijo a Darius- oye tu te advierto que si algo le pasa yo mismo te matare Darius. -para colmo mientras iba iva desapareciendo en una nube de humo Darius movió la boca diciendo unas palabras en silencio ( _Adiós enano)-_ hijo de- ahí fue donde al fin desapareció.

Darius: con una sonrisa de satisfacción se retiraba hacia la puerta- _sabia que se le quedaría en la mente esas palabras si que eres muy temperamental chico-_ ya que esas fueron sus palabras antes de terminar con el en la grieta del invocador- olle chica vienes o te vas a quedar ahí.

Lux: a si allá voy -decía eso mientras despertaba del pequeño trance que tuvo por ver como Darius y Ezreal discutían mas como un par de hermanos que unos tipos que se quieren ver muertos pero mas por ver la pequeña pero imperceptible sonrisa de Darius dio en ese cortó segundo fue corriendo hacia la puerta.

Fin del capitulo 1

Bueno que les pareció y si hay errores de gramática disculpen y cualquier crítica del fanfic sera bien recibida hasta pronto.

Y si quieren el siguiente capítulo avisen tal vez en una o dos semanas y casi se me olvida el título es tan sólo opcional no tenía muchas opciones adiós.


	2. Chapter 2 Una ligera aventura en Noxus

Bueno aprovechando las vacaciones utilizaré unos días para completar el fanfic por lo menos un par de capítulos,por cierto note cuando lo publiqué que no se notaron mucho los pensamientos así que utilizaré esto:

Diálogos

(Pensamientos)

Que tal bueno ya bastas de tanta explicación comencemos.

Capítulo 2: Una ligera aventura en Noxus y el equipo completo antes de tiempo.

Darius y Lux se encontraban saliendo del salón del consejo de Noxus eran las 7:25 a.m. y Darius aún procesaba todo lo que sucedió en tan sólo una hora, de cómo pasó de él su chimenea un tragó y su paz no tan permanente a ser parte de un equipo hecho no sabía como describirlo si perfectamente planeado o solo al azar por un idiota, además de estar pasando por las calles de Noxus con una demaciana detrás de el aún se hacía unas cuantas preguntas 1 quién pudo hacer esto sin tener ningún testigo además de los muertos y 2 que planean hacer con esas cosas, dejo de pensar en eso ya que cuando el y los otros los encuentren tendrá las respuestas y hablando de eso empezó a ir más despacio solo para observar a la chica detrás de el.

Darius: que ocurre porque miras para todos lados- decía esto mientras desaceleraba su andar para estar justo al lado de ella

Lux: eh no es solo que no creía que Noxus se veía así- mientras que ella lo decía veía cada tienda y a las personas que pasaban aunque era muy temprano

Darius:-se puso a ver lo mismo que ella el solo pudo notar casi lo mismo que veía cada vez que venía al centro de la ciudad comerciantes,vendedores de comida como pan,carne,leche y licor,vendedores de armas y por último hombres, mujeres y uno que otro niño acompañando a sus padres- si el centro de la ciudad es donde todos los negocios y civiles viven,los soldados,armas y los campos de entrenamiento los mantenemos lejos de ellos,aunque no siempre fue así de justo- se puso a recordar que tuvo que hacer para devolverle a Noxus un poco de su antigua gloria.

Lux: si muchos en Demacia sabemos o hemos escuchado lo que hizo usted,pero realmente no se ve que haya mucho daño por lo que hizo.

Darius: en realidad yo no hice mucho solo hice lo que creí que era lo más justo ya no dejar que los ricos, corruptos y los que solo pensaban en ellos mismos y en su poder político se aprovecharán mas de mi pueblo,algunos le llaman golpe de poder o alguna tontería pero yo solo me canse de los débiles de voluntad y sin honor.

Lux por alguna razón no dijo nada mas bien se quedó atónita antes escuchaba otras cosas de Darius por parte de su hermano Garen envés de ver a un sádico asesino ella veía algo mas veía a un líder que se preocupa mas por los suyos que por el mismo,hasta que recordó algo.

Lux: olle porque vamos a pie hacia tu casa envés de ir en un caballo.

Darius:-pone una sonrisa de satisfacción- alfin lo notaste bueno pensé que no te caería mal un poco de tierra y lodo en tus botas.

Lux: -se paró un momento para ver sus pies y era cierto de algún modo la condujo hacia un charco de lodo- esta bromeando y apenas las puli usted es un ah-suspiró- olvídelo sigamos-(bueno sera mejor que te cuides Darius porque cuando acabe esta misión y volvamos a nuestras vidas de algún modo are que pages por esto).

Desde ahí dejaron de platicar ya estaban a unos minutos de su castillo hasta que fueron sorprendidos por un ruido proveniente de una cantina que estaba a su derecha a los pocos segundos se empezó una pelea y para sorpresa de Lux una botella de alcohol salió volando hacia la cara de Darius quien la esquivó con facilidad mientras el suspiraba con resignación cuando escucho una voz salir de ahí sabiendo quien era y que debió ser el mismo que inició el pleito solo por un poco de diversión.

Darius: no te muevas no tardaré -mientras se dirigía al interior del establecimiento.

Lux: oye estas loco que planeas hacer tenemos que reunirnos con los demás- trato de tomar su mano pero este se dio la vuelta.

Darius: tranquila solo voy a pasar a platicar con alguien no tardó.

Darius entra a la cantina dejando sola a Lux ,fuera de allí Lux empezó a escuchar como algunos dejaban de luchar y escuchó lo siguiente reconocido la voz- Darius: !todos los que quieran seguir con vida fuera de aquí ¡- uno pocos dijeron al unísono- !si señor¡ - y vio como todos salían espantados por la llegada y lo dicho por el- Lux: (valla si que se a ganado su miedo o su respecto)\- después vio como el salia con otra persona arrastrándolo tomado del cuello de su ropa y arrojando solo para que este se pusiera de pié ahí fue donde pudo reconocer al tipo pero solo por sus fotos además de las características parde hachas que tenía en su espalda nadie mas que Draven el glorioso ejecutor.

Draven: cálmate hermano yo solo estaba jugando con un par de soldados y las cosas salieron de control.

Darius: no me molesta que tengas una pelea, pero lo que si me molesta es que lo hagas a tan tempranas horas y que destruyas medio establecimiento- de suerte lo de tuvo antes que la pelea fuera a mayores aunque savia de la fuerza de su hermano menor no le gustaba que hiciera eso en una zona con civiles- y si lo vas hacer hazlo donde no hagas daño a otras personas mas que a las con quién te vas a golpear- suspiro- ten yo invito tu siguiente ronda.

Draven no pudo dejar de notar que alguien detrás de su hermano los estaba escuchando y aparentemente esperando al susodicho así que camina a siendo a un lado a su hermano.

Draven: oye hermano y este quién es, es acaso un nuevo recluta o carne de cañón no se como describirlo por su tamañito ja ja ja ja riete hermano fue divertido.

Darius: ya deja de hacerte el tonto y ve a matar a alguien o a entrenar - lo decía ahora con un tono mas calmado y con un poco de gracia solo digamos que su hermano ya lo conocía muy bien y sabía como distraerlo- o como siempre quieres quedar en segundo lugar detrás de tu hermano mayor.

Draven: segundo lugar mira quien lo dice el que no sabe como sacarle provecho al estilo en el combate.

Darius: tu tienes tu estilo y yo el mio vamos ya tengo que irme y te tomas unas por mí -lo decía mientas Draven se iba despidiendo con un adiós con la mano sin voltear caminando hacia el siguiente bar.

Draven: si si si como digas hermanote -(quien habrá sido ella acaso una nueva recluta o acaso mi hermano quiere divertirse bueno como sea no la vi bien pero por lo visto es rubia buena elección para divertirte hermano)- lo decía mientras ponía una sonrisa de burla y se iba de ahí.

Lux: como veo te llevas muy bien con tu hermano.

Darius: ¿que hora es?

Lux: que así son las 8:10- se queda mirando a Darius con una cara como si no pasara nada hasta que reacciona- ¡queeee! las 8:10 -se tapa la boca por suerte no había nadie gracias a la pelea y que todos vieron a Darius y a Draven ahora se lo dice con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara y con un tono más bajo- tenemos que reunirnos con Ezreal.

Darius: si ya vamos tengo que preparar mis cosas para el viaje- (valla se ve chistosa cada ves que se sonroja asta diría que … pero que esti pensando) \- sin darse cuenta había sonreído otra ves así que de inmediato vuelve a poner su cara sería y le dice -ehi tu muévete rápido no tengo todo el día.

Mientras Lux y Darius están a unos cuantos metros de su castillo en el bosque a unos cuantos metros de la frontera de Noxus se encuentra Ezreal discutiendo con Hunter.

Ezreal: porque no puedo ir a Noxus haber si ese maldito no le iso nada a Lux ya se tardaron.

Hunter: en primera porque no han tardado apenas van a ser las 8:25 y en segundo aunque eres uno de los mejores exploradores aun así te detectarán y te capturarán- suspiro con algo de pesadez por estar escuchando a Ezreal por mas de 30 minutos diciéndole que no podía ir ya que el hechizo que utilizo solo funciona una vez y que necesita tener un círculo dibujado en el punto de entrada y otro en el de salida- mira si no están aquí a las 9:10 puedes y mas seca de lo que estamos y si no llegan a las 9:30 puede ir a Noxus de acuerdo.

Ezreal: está bien pero no estoy a gusto con esto -suspiró agotado por lo menos pudo llegar a un trato- (valla espero que estés bien Lux si ese maldito te hizo algo lo matare yo mismo si no fuera por esta maldita misión espera que esta haciendo)-lo dice mientras ve que Hunter está haciendo otro círculo de teletransportación- hey no dijiste que solo se podía utilizar una sola vez.

Hunter: si lo dije pero este no va a Noxus si no que va hacia la liga tenemos una habitación especial que utilizamos para teletransportamos dentro del edificio- se detuvo un momento porque sintió una presencia llegando a ellos con una sonrisa en su cara encapuchada que Ezreal noto pero antes de irse le dijo- así casi me olvido para reconocer a su cuarto compañero el tendrá una carta con las coordenadas de la ubicación igual a las que les enseñe y- pero lo interrumpe Ezreal.

Ezreal: espera no dijiste que nos esperaría ahí.

Hunter: si pero creo que no pudo aguantar tanto tiempo- mientras Ezreal ponía una cara de no comprender muy bien a lo que se refería y mientras Hunter ya ponía en acción el hechizo el dijo- así y Darius será el capitán del equipo adios.

Mientras Ezreal ponía una cara de sorpresa combinada con enojo por lo último dicho por Hunter empezó a escuchar como algo se movía entre los arbustos preparando su brazalete para un combate de improvisto vio como como lo que estaba oculto saltó por encima de a una velocidad que apenas lo vio,pero cuando volteo para atrás ya tenía al espía encima de una roca lo suficientemente alta que cuando Ezreal volteó ta se podían ver a los ojos dejando al sorprendido aún mas viendo que este sacaba una carta con un sello con una H en rojo mientras el pequeño mostraba una sonrisa enseñándole sus pequeños colmillos.

Ezreal: tiene que ser una broma ¿porque tú?

Volviendo con nuestros otros dos personajes tan diferentes como el sol y la luna ella se encontraba esperándolo en su sala dado que el mando a una de sus sirvientas a que le hicieran el equipaje para unos cuantos días ya que el con las prisas no pudo siquiera tomar un baño y ella ya sin la túnica lo estaba esperando dado que ya eran la 8:40.

Lux:(tan siquiera va a tomar un baño bueno no tiene tan mala higiene como yo creía)

Mientras ella dejaba de pensar en eso se puso a pasear por la enorme sala del castillo de Darius hasta que se cansó de esperarlo así que salió de allí y subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación que entró Darius antes de que le dijera que le esperase en la sala cuando entró se encontró con que esta era la habitación de el con una cama grande y todo en su lugar hasta le sorprendió de nuevo pero no escuchaba nada ahí así que por curiosidad empezó a revisar el lugar y en el camino encontró encima de una cómoda el folder con la información de la misión y al lado de esta unas 3 fotos una de el y su hermano se veían un poco más jóvenes además de estar festejando.

Lux: (valla no cambio mucho o es que nació viejo je je)- lanzó una pequeña risa al aire.

En otra se veía a Darius en la playa compitiendo contra su propio en hermano Garen a las vencidas al lado de ellos se encontraba Katarina,Zac y Rengar pero Darius tenía a Gnar en su hombro pero con unas chistosas gafas de sol aún recuerda a su hermano llegando un poco molesto ese día ya que ella no pudo ir por una misión aunque se sonrojó un poco por el bien formado cuerpo de Darius.

Lux: (ya veo porque no quisiste ni comer ese día)

Después pasó su vista a la última foto se veía un poco quemada pero solo de las orillas pero se distinguía perfectamente a una familia un padre y una hermosa madre con dos pequeños como de 8 años el mayor y de 3 el menor, pero se concentró tanto en ésa foto con mil preguntas en su cabeza que no noto a Darius entrar solo con una tu allá a la mitad de su cuerpo con el pecho y el cabello un poco mojado, con sigilo se puso detrás de ella y la sujetó alrededor de la cintura haciendo que ella de un pequeño brinco del susto.

Darius: - con voz profunda y un poco seductora- sabes nadie entra en mi habitación si no quiere que le haga algo.

Lux: y-yo no q-que-quería- cierra sus ojos y toma un poco de aire- no es lo que usted esta pensando es que se estaba tardando y …

Darius: y te pusiste a revisar mi habitación y mis cocas- se acercó un poco mas a Lux- si querías entrar para verme cambiar de ropa solo me lo hubieras pedido.

Lux: -por lo que digo volteo a mirarlo a los ojos aunque con un poco de sonrojó- no soy esa clase de persona tal ves usted si pero yo no.

Darius: ya cálmate niñita no soy un pervertido no me gustan las menores de edad.

Lux: no soy una niña tengo 25 aunque parezca de 15 pero por lo menos no me veo como un anciano.

Darius: para que te lo sepas yo tengo 28 y si no me quieres verme desnudo retírate o quedare de cualquier modo no me molesta no es como si valla a ser tu primera vez viendo uno.

Lux por fin reacciona y se marcha del cuarto lo mas rápido posible con un sonrojó mas intenso en toda su cara.

Darius: (valla ella si que es muy fácil de engañar y si que es adorable)

Lux: solo dese prisa para ya irnos.

Darius: estaré en 10 minutos primor.

Cuando Darius acabo de preparar su armadura y tomar su hacha y su mochila con sus provisiones el y Lux tuvo que ponerse de nuevo la túnica dejaron el castillo a las 9:05 valla si que se distrajeron, llegaron a la frontera como a las 9:25 y mas grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Ezreal mas cerca de de lo que habían planeado.

Ezreal: valla al fin llegan 5 minutos mas y iba a ir por ti noxiano.

Darius: si lo lamento rubio oxigenado pero tenía que atender unos asuntos antes de irme además tu amiguita es algo fisgona.

Lux: eso no es cierto y ya callence los dos.

Ezreal: así por cierto aquí tienes Lux- le pasa su mochila de viaje.

Lux: gracias Ezreal ya nos podemos ir- por fin se quita esa maldita túnica y la guarda en su mochila por suerte no se ensució mucho.

Ezreal: en realidad no aparentemente nuestro cuarto compañero vino aquí en lugar de quedarse en la ubicación.

Darius y Lux: ¿y quién es?

Ezreal apunta hacia un camino que ahí entre los árboles para que una pequeña bola peluda de color naranja salga de su escondite y se ponga en una poce con los brazos cruzados y levantando la mirada con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa para que todos al final digan su nombre dos de ello con un poco de pesadez y una con un poco de curiosidad.

Todos: ¿Gnar?

Darius: ( esto lo confirma por un idiota)

Ezreal: así y Hunter te puso a cargo.

Darius: ¡queee!

Fin del capitulo 2

Valla si que me tomo un poco de tiempo si les gusta comenten y compartanlo con otros hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3 Primer día de misión

Bueno aquí estamos ya el tercer capítulo de mi fanfic antes de empezar quiero enviar un saludo y agradecimiento especial por los primeros comentarios de este fanfic a:

ozz el mago

Hiroshi2257

marktravish

En verdad gracias,rayos soy solo yo o sone a un youtuber ya que empecemos.

Diálogos

(Pensamientos)

Capitulo 3: Primer día de misión 

Desde lejos unos cuantos soldados creyeron haber escuchado un grito.

1°soldado: oye escuchaste eso.

2°soldado: si tranquilizate seguramente fue uno de los novatos seguro que el comandante Draven le hizo otra vez la broma de que tendrán que enfrentarse contra un Barón antes ser asignado a una basé.

1°soldado: así aún tengo pesadillas de ese día.

Mientras los soldados creían que era otra cosa en un lugar a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí Ezreal y Lux le estaban tapando la boca a Darius no sólo por la sorpresa de que Darius gritara sino por el miedo de que los localizaran.

Darius no solo grito por la sorpresa sino porque el maldito de Hunter lo estaba poniendo como el encargado de unos chicos que parecen mas adolescentes que unos guerreros y para colmo una mascota Darius quitó las manos de Ezreal y Lux para que este le explique.

Darius: hei niño topo donde esta Hunter quiero que me explique porque soy su niñero oficial.

Ezreal: si quieres a Hunter tendrás que ir hasta los cuarteles de la liga porque se teletransporto hacia haya si quieres te ago un mapa pero creo que te perderías pero si quieres respuestas están en esta carta que trajo Gnar -le entrega una carta ya abierta-

Darius: (maldito hijo de para colmo solo dejó una nota debió suponer que lo iba a orcar o a partir en dos por ponerme a cargo de esta misión bueno a ver que dice)\- se pone a leer la nota.

Nota: Mis queridos amigos si están leyendo esto o es porqué los guíe hasta la ubicación,o es que Gnar envés de dirigirse al lugar de reunión el vino directamente a Noxus para reunirse con nosotros de cualquier modo me habré ido antes de que Darius se entere que lo deje a cargo de la misión y fue por 2 sencillas razones 1 el tienen un poco mas de experiencia liderando grupos y en el combate también y 2 porque sabía que tu Darius y Ezreal me iban a golpear y a atacar cuando supieran que te estoy dejando a cargo de la misión (Darius y Ezreal: maldito que te haces si solo tenías miedo de darnos la cara ) bueno aquí están las coordenadas de la última localización de donde se vio el equipo robado y por si acaso alguno no vuelve les mando las mas sin cesar gracias y un hasta la otra vida.

Todo el equipo incluyendo a Gnar a su forma:(se abra dado cuenta que no es muy alentador lo que escribió)

Ezreal: bueno como ve nuestro valiente líder que hay que hacer ahora

Darius: bueno en primera deja de estar jugando ya que estamos todos aquí será mejor dirigirnos a estas coordenadas crees que puedes llevarnos vivos hasta allá- le entrega las coordenadas-

Lux: oigan chicos- (acaso Gnar no estaba ahí hace tan solo un minuto)

Ezreal: claro que podré- ve las coordenadas y saca un mapa Runaterra lo deja en el suelo y le muestra su ubicación actual-llegaremo por lo menos en 2 días 3 máximo pero tendremos que cruzar por el camino que pasa entre las montañas de Noxus a Zaun.

Lux: chicos les digo que falta Gnar

Darius: ya se adonde vas con esto por ahí seremos blancos fáciles dado que es sólo espacio abierto en tal caso iremos en formación

Lux: -con su varita utiliza iluminación y lo dispara a un árbol que estaba enfrente de ellos- chicos escuchen Gnar no está

Ezreal empieza a buscarlo mientras Darius pone una cara de sorpresa y luego de fastidio mientras los dos rubios empiezan a buscar a la bola de pelos.

Ezreal: cómo es posible que se allá ido a casó se habrá adelantado.

Lux: no lo creo pero como ustedes no dejaban de platicar cómo llegar hasta allá tal vez sí se -Darius la interrumpe-

Darius: perdón por cortarles la imaginación a los dos pero creo que sólo fue por algo de comida

Lux: como es que lo sa… - voltea y se le queda viendo hasta que- puff jajajaja ahora e-entiendo jajaja

Ezreal: -voltea y no puede aguantar tanto como Lux- jajajaja ya veo que al fin encontraste tu trabajo perfecto o líder jajajaja

Gnar se encontraba arriba de la espalda de Darius se subió en el cuando Darius dejó de ver el mapa cuando escuchó que éste había desaparecido Gnar se encontraba comiendo un pescado mientras saltaba en la espada de Darius al parde rubios le recordó a Nunu alías el jinete de Yetis mientras que Darius se dirigía hacia Ezreal aun con Gnar en su espalda fue hacia el para digámoslo así compartir su opinión de lo que sentía en ese momento Lux saco lo mas rápido que pudo su cámara fotografía de su mochila y le sacó una foto solo a Darius con Gnar usandolo como montura mientras Ezreal se reía Darius puso una cara de sorpresa cuando vio el flash de la cámara se volteo y vio que no se equivocó si le sacaron la mas ridícula foto en toda su vida.

Darius:entregame esa cámara ahora Lux

Lux: yo creo que no la conservaré por un tiempo solo para que aprenda a no ensuciar mis botas de nuevo- (como dije le haría arrepentirse )-

Ezreal: valla noxiano que le hiciste- (y es en serio que extraño que abran echó mientras yo …. No debe ser mi imaginación además Lux nunca se interesaría en alguien como Darius )

Gnar: je je je zuzu pala

Darius: Si esto es por tus malditas botas o lo que pasó en el castillo.

Ezreal: espera que paso en Noxus mientras yo estaba aquí esperándolos.

Lux: na-na- nada no pasó absolutamente nada

Darius: - (valla así que a eso si le tienes miedo niñita)- nada excepto que ise que tu amiga caminara por lodo y después que llegamos a mi castillo ella entró a mi cuarto y husmeo entre mis cosas mientras yo me -ve la cara de Lux con pánico incluyendo un poco de súplica- preparaba en mi sala para el viaje.

Ezreal: bueno Lux conserva la foto envíame una copia luego que acabe la misión además de que te preocupas Darius nadie la verá pero si que servirá para que tengas modales en está misión.

Lux: a si claro te mandaré una copia- (acaso Darius me tuvo piedad o es que quiere que éste en deuda con el)

Darius: jeje oye niña acaso has oído algún rumor según escuché que algo mas ocurrió en un bar en Piltover- ve como Ezreal cambia de una expresión de satisfacción por su humillación a una de preocupación- algo que incluye unos tragos y que incluye a …

Ezreal: a unos policías si eso es uvo un gran pleito con unos chicos borrachos y unos policías de Piltover casi destruyen el local -Ezreal trato de decirlo lo mas tranquilo posible pero a simple vista se veía lo nervioso- oye nos disculpas tengo que hablar con el noxiano a solas si -se retira lo mas apartado con Darius arrastrándolo si se le puede decir apenas y lo movía.

Lux: está bien?

Darius: que es lo que quieres campanita

Ezreal:-susurro- quién diablos fue con el chisme con tigo fue Vi o fue Caitlyn se de tu pasado con ella dime quién.

Darius: cálmate niño no fue ninguna de ellas y si lo fuera jamás lo contaría, además algo como eso no se puede guardar sin que alguien hable del tema además no estoy en desacuerdo si te gusta esas cosas ami que? pero dime tú eres el hombre o la mujer.

Ezreal: callate en primera no me gustan esas cosas y en segunda estaba ebrio pensé que era alguien más.

Darius: no me digas pensaste que era la rubia.

Ezreal: no puedo creer lo hasta tu lo notas- Darius le da una sonrisa de sarcasmo- soy tan obvio.

Darius: ya cálmate niño no diré nada sólo deja de fastidiar y sigue mis órdenes,acabaremos esta misión y tu y yo nunca nos volveremos a ver eso hasta que nos veamos en la grieta del invocador.- Darius se retira con aún teniendo a Gnar en la espalda-

Ezreal se tuvo que tomar esa tregua temporal/obligada ahora se lamentaba de ir con Vi y con Jayce a un bar en Piltover para que se desanimara de la derrota del mismo Darius para empeorar se tomó mas de lo que podía controlar y justo ése día Taric fue allá por unos tragos y Ezreal por culpa del alcohol tuvo una alucinación que envés de ver la realidad vio a Lux en el bar y que la besaba y cuando abrió los ojos por un grito de Vi llamándolo prefirió en ése momento que lo tragará la tierra porque besó a Taric por error incluso se le quitó lo borracho por el gran susto.

Ezreal: (que suerte tuve ése día me gana Darius de un solo ataque,beso a Taric y por último la cruda del día siguiente)

Darius: hey despierta bienes o no

Ezreal: estoy bien allá voy

Lux: Ezreal y Darius de que estaban hablando

Darius: de nada solo de las posibles rutas del camino- pasa a un lado de ella y le susurra- será mejor que nunca muestres esa foto.

Lux: pero si te ves muy tierno y además mira todavía lo tienes en la espalda.

Darius: eso es porque no se bajará hasta que se aburra y no creo que lo haga en un largo tiempo

Ezreal: como es que lo sabes acaso ya te pasó y si es así cuánto duró

Darius: -recuerda la primera vez que Gnar se le subió en la espalda- yo que me acuerde como uno o dos ... días- ve como Ezreal y Lux se quedan con una cara de sorpresa y como Lux se ríe con un pequeño sonrojo en la cara- bueno ya basta hay que avanzar Ezreal tu guiaras- prepara su mochila y lo espera.

Ezreal: si si ya voy Darius- toma su mochila y va delante de todos pero se espera por Lux-

Darius: que esperas rubia vamos- se dirige a Lux-

Lux: a si si ya voy y deje de llamarme rubia o niña o cualquier sobrenombre mi nombre es Luxanna -se pone alado de el mientras caminan sin que lo note otra vez se sonrojo.

Darius: está bien tranquila Lux -(en verdad que eres fácil que te enfades pero creó que vale la pena si veo tu sonrojo ahora que lo recuerdo)-  bola de pelos sigues ahí.

Gnar: chacupala -salta de la espalda de Darius a Lux y ella lo atrapa y le da un abrazo- da demaglia

Darius: creo que le agradas -toma a Gnar detrás y lo sube a su espalda de nuevo- vámonos bola de pelos y tu también Lux

Ezreal: espera y tu porque al lado de ella y yo adelante.

Darius: para que no te distraigas y por qué si alguien nos ataca desde atrás tengo a Gnar que tiene un muy buen oído y olfato no es así -se dirige a Gnar y este asiente con la cabeza- y si alguien trata de tomarla como rehén tendrán que pasar sobre mi y por último tú eres el guía alguna objeción.

Ezreal no pudo contradecir lo dicho por Darius así que solo se quedó callado y continuó caminan además estaba seguro que utilizaría lo del bar como último recurso continuaron su camino hacia la ubicación donde por lo menos Ezreal pensaba que si encontraban rápido al responsable de los robos ya no lo volvería a ver al menos no a Darius o a Hunter además 2 días no serían mucho excepto que.

5:20 p.m. ubicación entrada del camino de Noxus a Zaun cerca de las montañas y el clima no se ve muy favorable.

Ezreal: (si esto viene una tormenta mas tiempo con el troglodita bueno ve el lado bueno si tengo suerte Lux me abrazará para tener calor )

Darius: ahí que buscar refugio se ve peligrosa hey Ezreal puedes buscar una cueva lo suficientemente amplia para descansar esta noche.

Ezreal: claro dame 1 minuto- saca un escáner con sonar y lo apunta hacia las formaciones de la montaña más cercana-

Lux: sin ofender Ezreal pero no creo que tengamos un -serca de ellos un rayo hace que se ilumine el lugar y el sonido retumba- ¡AAAAHHHHH!- ella abraza al mas cercano que es Darius intentando protegerse en su pecho

Darius: -el aún con la sorpresa en su rostro luego suspira y cambia la expresión a una que muestra una sonrisa de satisfacción y luego dirige su mano a la cabeza de Lux para acariciarla- sabes si tienes miedo te puedo de…

Ezreal toma a Lux y la pone en su pecho aún sin creer lo que vio Lux abrazando a Darius aunque no pudo escuchar lo que dijo Darius por el shock de la escena solo reaccionó cuando vio que Darius acariciaba la cabeza de Lux.

Ezreal: no te preocupes Lux yo estoy aquí

Lux: -ella se quita de el- eh si no no se preocupen sólo fue la sorpresa

Darius: bueno si ya acabaron Ezreal encontraste una cueva con tu aparato.

Ezreal: solo porque se acerca la tormenta te la dejaré pasar Darius pero si a unos 10 metros pero necesitaré hacer una pequeña remodelación sigueme -empezó a correr ya que la tormenta ya estaba casi sobre ellos- Lux síguenos

Lux: si ya voy -(acaso Darius me acarició además el … no reacciona Lux concentrate)

Llegaron a una pared de roca después de un parde minutos.

Darius: no habías dicho que encontraste una cueva esto es solo roca so -al fin supo a que se refería Ezreal a una pequeña remodelación se sentía una briza pequeña de aire entre una grieta de la pared utilizado su hacha le dio un ataque a la grieta revelando una cueva lo suficientemente grande para ellos y espacio de sobra- sabes Ezreal hubieras entrado sin problemas incluso entre la grieta.

Ezreal: si pero es crueldad dejarte bajo la lluvia

Lux: bueno no tardaron mucho

Todos escuchan un trueno aún mas serca.

Darius: todos adentro -toma a Gnar y se lo entrega a Lux- Ezreal estate alerta iré por leña tu,Lux y Gnar se quedan aquí si no vuelvo en 15 minutos Lux utiliza tu varita para iluminar la cueva así yo sabré a dónde dirigirme.

Ezreal: ya te e dicho que no me subestimes noxiano pudo seguirle el paso.

Darius: si pero la tormenta se ve fuerte y en tal caso que me pierda es mejor que sea uno a que se pierdan dos del equipo además es una orden preparen donde van a dormir yo cuando llegue prepararé mi cama- suelta su mochila y la ambienta a una de las paredes de la cueva- quedó claro.

Después de eso Darius toma su hacha y se retira mientras los otros se meten a la cueva después de un rato ya eran las 6:20 y hace 30 minutos Lux utilizó su varita para iluminar la cueva por lo menos 10 minutos hasta que Ezreal le dijo que dejara de hacer eso y en ése tiempo Lux hizo lo que se le vino primero a la mente para distraerse después de preparar su cama hizo la cama de Darius no supo porque pero al menos le hizo sentir mejor aunque la tormenta no era muy fuerte no quitaba la preocupación de ella y la cara de seriedad de Ezreal por lo menos Gnar estaba con Lux se veía como una niña pequeña abrazando a su osito.

Lux: no entiendo porque no pudo cortar unos cuantos árboles de ahí enfrente

Ezreal: no lo entiendes verdad Lux -sin que el volteara ella puso una cara de interrogación- el no fue por leña el fue a revisar quién era el que nos siguió por lo menos 10 minutos antes de llegar aquí sino es que mas

Lux: -poniendo una cara de sorpresa se puso de pié- alguien nos estuvo siguiendo -un si con la cabeza es dado por parte de Ezreal- y lo dejaste ir solo

Ezreal: el quiso ir solo si hubiera querido ayuda la hubiera pedido -después de eso ya no podía aguantar mas tomo su equipo de combate y se dirige hacia afuera- ya me canse de esperar buscaré al maldito.

Lux: te acompaño -Gnar se sube a su hombro y asiente con su cabeza mientras ella va por su varita que está en su mochila- (porque siento este dolor en mi pecho de repente será por …. Darius )- 

Ella oprime un poco su mano contra su pecho luego toma su varita y se dirige detrás de Ezreal para salir cuándo una sombra imponente de 2 metros se aparece a la entrada de la cueva sin revelar su cara Ezreal cree saber quién es y se acerca con una calma impresionante.

Ezreal: valla al fin llegas pensé que tendría que salvar tu viejo...

Algo muy raro pasa enfrente de los tres guerreros esa sombra la que parecía ser la de su compañero "extraviado" no recordaban que tuviera ojos rojos que se encendían cual fuego intenso y menos que estuviera unos 40 cm abajo de su cuerpo hasta que un rayo ilumina el lugar de nuevo a siendo que los tres hagan esto.

Los 3: ¡AHHHHHH!-

Después vieron que la sombra se convertía en nadie más que Darius y enfrente de el Zed el maestro de las sombras un poco encorvado para que su casco quedará a cierta altura cuando se puso de nuevo en pose derecha se veía que Darius solo le ganaba por uno 20 cm y que su casco hacia esos intensos ojos rojos,Darius mostraba una gran sonrisa mientras tenía en su espalda suficiente madera para la noche que estaba sujeta con su capa y Zed se veía aunque no se mostrará mucho gracias al casco una expresión de no puedo creerlo mientras que detrás de ellos la tormenta empezó a empeorar.

Zed: en serio no puedo creer que me hayas dicho la verdad si que se asustan fácilmente.

Darius:-con una sonrisa de satisfacción- je te dije que funcionaria además veo que no pudieron obedecer una simple orden.

Lux: -despierta del susto y mas por la sorpresa- estás bromeando -se acerca a el y quita a Zed del camino- no estamos desobedeciendo tus ordenes solo nos cansamos de esperar por ti utilice mi varita como dijiste además un líder siempre le comunica todo a su equipo y esto lo digo tambien por ti Ezreal no solo va a explorar solo si cree que un enemigo los sigue y además porque trajiste a Zed aquí además -se voltea para que no la vea Darius cruza los brazos y pone una cara de puchero algo tierna- nos preocupaste a todos.

Darius: -quita la cara de sorpresa por el reclamo de Lux y vuelve a poner su sonrisa- también me alegra verte -voltea y ve su cama ya tendida- y gracias por la cama y también veo que no pudiste encender una fogata niño que bueno que traje leña.

Ezreal: estos bromeando verdad trajiste a uno de los mas despiadados asesinos de la liga aparte acaso el nos estuvo siguiendo y también que se me olvida así ¡ACASO ESTAS LOCO! por qué lo trajiste.

Zed: gracias por el alago niño uno los seguía porque creía que Darius se los llevaba lejos para acabar con ustedes y dos porque Darius y yo somos buenos amigos.

Los 3 nuevos compañeros de Darius voltean a ver a su líder con interrogación obvia en sus caras mientras afuera de la cueva se escucha un trueno y la fuerte tormenta.

Darius: enverdad esta será un larga noche.

Fin del capitulo 3

Bueno como siempre comenten que les pareció como estuvo para ustedes y si quieren compartan la historia vaya si que me tarde un poco y gracias por su paciencia hasta luego.


	4. Chapter 4 El primer duelo parte 1

Bueno qué tal vaya como pueden ver ya voy por el cuarto capítulo de mi fanfic bueno que esto empiece pero como siempre

(Pensamientos)

Diálogos

Capítulo 4: El primer duelo parte 1.

Eran las 7:35 p.m. y la tormenta se veía que duraría por lo menos hasta el amanecer y dentro de una cueva que fue hecha por cierto guerrero era iluminada gracias a una fogata además brindaba un calor confortable ya que utilizando la tienda de campaña que Ezreal trajo utilizaron las piquetas y la armadura para cubrir la entrada además ya tenían en el fuego un estofado de carne que preparó Lux apenas se estaba haciendo así que tenían tiempo para discutir lo que hace unos minutos pasó solo que Darius les dio la orden de que mejor prepararán todo y después lo discutirían ese tema, todos ya estaban alrededor de la fogata en este orden Darius,Zed,Ezreal,Gnar y Lux dos de ello solo con una cara de no entender cómo es que llegaron a este punto de compartir un refugio de una tormenta con no uno si no que con dos de los mas sangrientos guerreros de Runaterra pero lo mas sorprendente fue que ellos fueran buenos amigos.

Lux: disculpen los dos pero no es que quiera ser una entrometida ni nada así pero como es que ustedes son buenos amigos -se los pregunto para romper un poco el hielo de esa extraña situación-

Ezreal: pero antes nos podrías contar Darius porque se tardaron tanto o es acaso que querían tener un momento a solas los dos -los empezó a mirar con una mirada picarona tratando de insinuar algo entre ellos dos después tomó un poco de agua de su cantimplora-

Zed: no nos confundas niño con tigo y tu "amigo del bar"

Ezreal: -escupe el agua casi atragantándose por lo dicho por el ninja- no inventes como tu también donde o mas bien quien te lo dijo.

Zed: lo escuche entre las calles de Zaun parece que cierta pelirroja no pudo guardar el secreto y se lo contó a su compañera en medio de un arresto jeje

Ezreal: (Vi empieza a hacer tu testamento)

Lux: uh que ocurre que secreto.

Ezreal: na-nada ningún secreto

Zed: a por favor este tonto se quedó dormido fuera de un bar en Piltover -le guiña un ojo a un con el casco a Ezreal- Darius me explicaba de camino aquí.

Ezreal: (demonios Darius porque ami, yo que ise para merecer esto y hablando de eso)- porque se tardaron en llegar ustedes dos uvo verdaderos problemas en el camino y mas importante porque Zed está aquí.

Darius: -se recuesta poniendo el brazo como almohada- si quieres que te lo cuente esta bien.

Flash-back

Darius ya se encuentra a varios metros de su equipo toma su hacha y se prepara para un combate.

Darius: bien bien bien no se quien eres pero te sugiero que salgas de donde sea que estés y solo te matare rápido y sin dolor de lo contrario bueno tu sabes -el ve como arriba de los árboles se mueven las hojas y en un flash ya ve quien es y se relaja pero no baja el hacha- sabes deberías dejar de jugar al ninja tu sabes que esos trucos no funcionan -de un movimiento gira con su hacha hacia atrás y antes de que la hoja toque el cuerpo de su amigo se detiene al igual que las cuchillas del otro que estaban a milímetros de su cuello- con migo

Zed: veo que no dejas de mejorar -guarda sus cuchillas al igual que Darius toma su hacha y la pone de nuevo en su espalda-

Darius: explicame porque demonio me estabas siguiendo y porque estas en este lugar.

Zed: primero tu dime porque tu, Ezreal, Gnar y la hermanita de Garen están en este lugar tan apartado de cualquier ciudad o pueblo o al menos una villa.

Darius: espera la niñita es la hermanita de ese debilucho vaya eso explica todo -(pero ni siquiera se parece)- además a ti que te interesa.

Zed: me interesa porque no quiero que la próxima vez que te vea sea en una maldita ejecución por haber matado a no uno sino a dos de las personas más importantes para sus naciones.

Darius: estas exagerando escucha yo y ellos -un relámpago ilumina un poco el lugar mostrando que al lado de ellos avían por lo menos 2 osos de dos metros cada uno- bueno creo que después de que acabemos con ellos te explicare lo que pasa y necesitaré que me alludes a recolectar madera

Zed: pero me explicaras todo -los osos pasan corriendo al lado de los dos guerreros solo para que detrás salga un Barón Nashor y para colmo empezó la lluvia- esperó que no te esten esperando porque creo que vas a llegar tarde.

Darius: (demonios esta misión mejora cada vez mas y mas)-

Fin del flash-back

Ezreal: bueno eso explica su tardanza pero no explica porque Zed esta aquí.

Zed: eso yo lo explico niño verán ayer la liga me llamó a mi y algunos campeones mas porque dentro de una semana habrá una contienda ya saben lo usual así que pensé que de paso iba con Darius a entrenar unos días antes de la contienda igual que Rengar.

Darius:espera también Rengar fue llamado.

Zed: si hasta donde sé el estaba en Freljord para cazar algunos yetis el me mando un halcón mensajero y yo le mande un mensaje también para que nos reunieramos en Noxus que mejor que entrenar contigo en tu lujoso castillo además se que mis otros compañeros de equipo serán Azir, Blitzcrank y Galio pero no tengo idea quienes serán nuestros contrincantes como siempre además cuando me enteré atendía unos asuntos en Zaun cuando mande el mensaje a Rengar me dirigí directamente a Noxus por eso tomé este camino.

Darius: -(que te haces solo querías disfrutar de nuevo de mi castillo y sus lujos)- estaba apunto de hablar hasta qué.

Lux: oigan chicos la cena ya esta lista -empezó a mover el estofado mientras el rico olor de la comida inundaba la cueva después prosiguió a servirlo en un plato para cada uno cuando termino estaba apunto de probar alfin su comida pero antes de eso recordó algo- oigan no me respondieron como se volvieron amigos.

Darius: -el se levanta,se sienta y toma su plato de comida que Zed le dejó a un lado- no es tan importante niña solo come

Ezreal: tal vez no sea muy importante pero será una noche larga y no hay mucho que hacer además también me da un poco de curiosidad.

Lux: si vamos Darius o tu Zed díganos como ustedes se hicieron aminos.

Zed: no solo Darius y yo también Rengar,por cierto ya acabé me das mas por favor y esta delicioso -los dos rubios se quedan viendo a Zed con cara de sorpresa porque ellos ni siquiera vieron si se quitó el casco porque aun lo tenía puesto- que como rápido.

Lux: yo te sirvo,pero por favor Darius se supone que este equipo no existe no diremos nada a nadie verdad Ezreal.

Ezreal: opinó lo mismo además Gnar no creo que nos entienda- Gnar al escuchar eso le lanza un huesos sin carne -o tal vez si?

Darius: jeje buen lanzamiento chico ten -le lanza un pedazo de carne de su estofado- esta bien solo si dejan de preguntar

Aunque Darius les contara un pequeño resumen a sus compañeros por su cabeza recordó uno de los días que nunca olvidará.

Flash-back

Ya había pasado una semana desde que la liga de leyendas interfirió entre las guerras para poner un orden en Runaterra informando a cada nación que cualquier guerrero se podía inscribirse además de los guerreros que ellos habían capturado como Nocturne La pesadilla eterna, Darius por muchos el mas nombrado para representar a Noxus como su hermano o también la famosa Katarina,aun recordaba el primer día que el llegó con algunos de sus compañeros para representar a Noxus en el salón de la liga aunque no había muchos guerreros pero sin duda eran unos de los mas poderosos que el había oído hablar no tuvo problemas con ninguno de ellos hasta que vio al único que le daba un gran dolor de cabeza Garen el supuesto campeón de Demacia,el también lo vio ahí fue donde todo salió mal ambos se acercaron peligrosamente con claras intenciones de enterarse cada uno su arma en el cuello del otro.

Garen: veo que no solo dejan entrar a asesinos y traidores si no también a basura sin honor como tu a este sagrado lugar.

Darius: valla y yo que esperaba un verdadero reto además ellos tal vez serán asesinos y traidores pero te aseguró que tienen mas voluntad que tu marioneta. -el ve como detrás de Garen aparece Jarvan IV solo para sujeta a Garen antes de que tome su espalda-

Jarvan: tranquilo Garen el sabe que los invocadores pusieron una regla muy estricta de que no se podrá pelear en estos terrenos tan solo en los que ellos escogieron.

Darius: -(damas y caballos le presentó al marionetista pero encerrio existe esa regra)\- se lo agradesco su majestad gracias por la noticia así no cometeré ese error además quiero ganarle lo mas rápido posible pero no de esta forma.

Katarina: que bueno asi no tendre que sacarte de una prisión de la liga a hola Garen -Darius le ve con una cara de que fue eso a la recién llegada ,al igual que el mismísimo Garen y Jarvan- que,este terreno es neutral o no?, así que puedo hablar con quien quiera en el modo que quiera no?

Garen: creo que si? -lo dijo con un muy pequeño sonrojo en su cara-

Katarina: ven Darius los invocadores van a dar la bienvenida a todos nos vemos en el campo de batalla Garen -le guiña un ojo antes de irse-

Jarvan: vámonos aunque este sea un lugar neutral no soportó el olor de la sangre del arma de ese Noxiano.

Garen: -despierta de la impresión de ese detalle que hizo la guerrera para seguir a su compañero- si ya voy,me preguntó qué será lo que nos dirán los invocadores enserio no me lo puedes decir.

Jarvan: no los invocadores sugirieron que sería mejor guardarlo hasta el comienzo de la liga y por cierto porque no dejaste que ella viniera ya no es una niña lo sabes muy bien.

Garen: lose pero aun le falta experiencia tal vez dentro de un año solamente dentro de un año.

Prosiguiendo con nuestros campeones de Noxus

Darius: sabes Katarina el nunca aceptara sus propios sentimientos hacia a ti mejor busca a otro.

Katarina: exactamente como a quien Darius si medices que tu hermano te pondré otra cicatriz en ese lindo rostro tuyo.

Darius: sabes que no lo digo con mala intención incluso e guardado este secreto porque te considero como una muy fastidiosa hermana mayor

Katarina: mira quien dice el que parece que tiene el doble de su edad, pero enserio Darius yo creo que si esto funciona y las relaciones de Noxus y Demacia mejoran el y yo tal vez podamos ser amigos y con algo de tiempo ser -oculta su cara con un poco con su cabello porque empezó a sonrojarse un poco- algo mas.

Darius: sabes si dejarás de mostrar tu lado rudo con el ese sería un buen inicio -pone su mano en la cabeza de ella y le mueve un poco el cabello- pero solo te diré esto si ese maldito te lastima yo lo castrare.

Draven: -salta en medio de eso dos y los toma en un abrazo- me invitas a la fiesta si eso sucede.

Katarina: cuanto oíste.

Draven: solo la parte de castrar el resto lo deduje pero también cuentas con migo y mi parde hachas.

Katarina: gracias chicos oigan ya va a empezar.

Cuando todas las leyendas estaban reunidas bueno no tantas sólo unas pocas el resto vino con el tiempo,los invocadores explicaron todas las reglas en especial que los equipos serian de cinco contra cinco y que los equipos no importa si son amigos o enemigos en el campo de batalla y que los invocadores solo los guiarán adónde deben ir,pero la primera batalla seria de equipos al azar así que a cada quien se le dio un número y hasta cuando fue turno de Darius el fue a la plataforma porque dentro de 20 minutos empezaría su primer duelo en la liga de leyendas cuando entro a la habitación donde se prepararía sí que se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver quiénes serían sus compañeros en ese duelo.

Rengar el acechador orgulloso, Vi la agente de Piltover, Yasuo la espada sin honor y Zed el maestro de las sombras, cada uno preparando sus armas para el combate y además digamos que solo con entrar en la habitación el ambiente no solo era tenso sino que con un sólo movimiento en falso alguien moriría.

Vi: a por favor -deja sus herramientas y se pone de nuevo sus guantes- es mucho pedir que no me pongan con tantos hombres gruñones o al menos no tan viejos.

Darius: valla y yo que pensé que Caitlyn era la exigente.

Vi: no es por ofender pero no pensé que nos pondrían con equipos al azar.

Rengar: yo tampoco pedí que me pusieran con un equipo tan débil pero no digo nada niña humana así que vuelve a tu lugar.

Zed: a quien le dices débil gatito -saca una de sus cuchillas y muestra su filo con una pared- sabes que si quisiera ya tendría tu piel como abrigo verdad.

Rengar: repite ero maldito -toma sus armas y se prepara para pelear-

Zed: con todo gusto -saca la otra cuchilla y se acerca de igual forma a Rengar-

Yasuo: -saca su espada y la pone en el pecho de Rengar al igual Darius pone su hacha en el de Zed- no des un paso mas Rengar además Zed tu no tienes ni la mínima pizca de honor para que digas o hagas un reto aquí.

Darius: mira quien lo dice el que mató a su propio hermano, también a un sabio y abandonó a los que le enseñaron todo.

Yasuo al escuchar tales palabras de Darius y mas lo que dijo de su hermano no pudo contener la ira y lo atacó Zed y Vi pudieron esquivar el ataque de viento de Yasuo mientras que Darius utilizó su hacha para contener el ataque y solo pudo moverlo por unos centímetros,cuando Zed esquivo el ataque de inmediato fue contra Rengar con sus dos cuchillas,mientras Rengar tenía un pequeño enfrentamiento con Zed Vi tuvo que ponerse en medio de los otros dos utilizando sus guantes uno para contener la enorme hacha de Darius mientras que el otro contuvo el ataque de Yasuo, por desgracia no eran mentiras las cosas que decían de ellos dos sobre su fuerza utilizado el impulso la sacaron del camino solo para que sus armas chocaran una contra la otra,soltando un huracán de viento que hizo incluso que Zed y Rengar se separarán y los movieran unos metros e incluso dejaron unas marcas en las paredes Vi piso sus guantes como escudo tan pronto vio lo que hacía el ataque de Darius y Yasuo cuando acabó eso Vi revisa sus guantes y vio que uno tenía un gigantesco rallon.

Vi: apenas los había arreglado y calibrado -se pone de pie y se dirige a Darius con un rompebóvedas que por desgracia no pudo esquivar haciendo que el atraviese la pared dejando mudos a todos ahí mas ella misma por lo que hizo- ahí no Darius éstas bien.

Darius: -se levanta de los escombros y unas gotas de sangre salen de su nariz, el se limpia y ve la poca sangre de su mano- ya no mas amabilidad.

Darius toma su hacha y se dirige con toda su fuerza a atacar a Vi y a Yasuo mientras Zed y Rengar toman sus armas y se unen al combate de todos contra todos pero antes de que chocarán sus armas todos fueron detenidos como si el mismo tiempo se hubiera congelado hasta que notaron la aura mágica que los cubría a cada uno de ellos solo Darius pudo ver que en la entrada de la habitación habían 6 invocadores,5 eran aprendices y el más anciano de ellos era su maestro.

(?): valla ni siquiera ustedes pudieron llevarse bien ni duraron 2 minutos y ya se quieren matar unos a los otros

Mientras habla tienen una esfera mágica en su mano parecida a lade Ryze pero no tan poderosa para mantener a los guerreros por mas tiempo incluso ellos notaron que los mantos de energía que los rodeaban se empezaban a romper mientras mas fuerza ejercían,el hechicero al final los liberó por el cansancio de hacer el hechizo cuando los liberó todos ya se habían tranquilizado y el hechicero se inclinó con con obvias señales de agotamiento,3 de los aprendices se acercan con el anciano.

(?):maestro Shun esta bien.

:tranquilos muchachos vuelvan a la formación-suspiro- solo pasaré por alto esta pelea porque no han sido los únicos detenidos por esto- a Darius le vino la imagen de su hermano luego que el dijera eso- en fin venía a decirles que estos jóvenes y este parde señoritas serán sus invocadores y también a decirles quienes serán sus contrincantes -saca un proyector de hologramas, lo coloca en el suelo y lo activa mostrando las fotos de quienes serán su contrincantes-.

Los guerreros no podían creer quienes serían sus primeros rivales en la liga.

Aatrox la espada de los oscuros, Nautilus el titán abisal,Nocturne la pesadilla eterna,Shaco el bufón siniestro y Kha'Zix el saqueador del vacío.

Todas las leyendas con una sonrisa en sus rostros por la emoción dijeron:cuánto falta para la contienda

: falta 5 minutos

Fin del capítulo 4.

Valla sique me atrase un poco pero por lo menos ya acabe el cuarto capítulo bueno ya saben comenten que les pareció,hasta luego y compartanlo si quieren.


End file.
